


Notes

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Tobirama is a man of great capabilities, but being sweet isn’t one of them.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: hello my happiness!! lately im so obssesed with tobirama damn for real, could you write something to chill me for a while? ahaha i love you stuff!! could i request? if your not full of request ! something silly just, like he doing something nice or even romantic for his s/o thats out of his personality he just did bc he loves her well its up to you!! if you want me to be more especific i could be! thanks for being you i hope your doing just fine!!!!! :DDDD

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Tobirama wasn’t a man of many affections, to put it in the words of a certain famous author.

However little as his emotions are shown they were undeniably known by you nonetheless, just hardly felt, a fact in which you had found your peace in. After all, there was little to change in a man so fixed in his ways as the young Tobirama Senju.

Which made the following story all the more heartfelt:

It had all started with a lunchbox that you had made for him. It wasn’t the design of his rice, or the form of the sausages that had captured his attention the most –though it certainly caught that of Madara and Hashirama both, who wouldn’t let him live it down–, it was the little note attached to it.

_‘Enjoy your meal! :)’_

A simple note, really and very generic in its terms, but yet so meaningful. Tobirama couldn’t help but pocket the note, keeping it close to him. Occasionally he would look at it, a soft smile on his face before he hid it all again behind a stoic expression, carefully making sure that no one was to pick up on his small moment of indulgence.

However, with the changing of the seasons so came the time to switch out wardrobes. Diligent as you were, you made sure to pat down every pocket, feeling around to make sure that no loose items were coming with the wash, when you found yourself with a bunch of notes in hands.

They were all handwritten by you, hinting at the day or time you had written it for. Some messages, such as the notes you stuck to his meals, or when you wished him good luck, came in several variations. Hearts, smilies, sometimes both, sometimes none when you were trying to act cross, there was even a shopping-list that you had given to him when he had gone abroad, underneath another personal message from you. They had all accumulated in his pocket over the seasons and you wondered how the man still managed to find anything at all with his pockets filled.

When Tobirama came home that day and saw all of the notes spread out as a means of greeting him the male couldn’t help but seek an excuse for them. Something about not wanting to litter, or not wanting to expose your identity. All reasons that you knew couldn’t be true for Tobirama was a cautious man prepared for every and any situation. In fact, it confirmed all the more what he was hiding under all the layers of cool aloofness and attitude.

Reaching up you planted a kiss on his cheek, a wink following as you embraced him.

“I will write you all the notes and more,” you whispered, snuggling into his reluctant arms wrapping around you.


End file.
